


Gaming

by didyoucheckunderthesofainhell



Series: 30 Day Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell/pseuds/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces Castiel to gaming – he’s irritatingly good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming

“There is no way this is the first time you’ve ever played this game.” Dean exclaims as Castiel beats him for the fifth time in a row. “I mean for gods sake Cas, you even beat _Sam’s_ high score this time. And that kid practically spent half his waking hours playing this stupid game. Beginner’s luck doesn’t get you this far.”

Dean had originally planned to use his awesome gaming skills to impress Castiel, and a gaming afternoon had seemed like a good way to spend a few hours with the guy. But that wasn't really how it worked out. Instead Castiel had carefully paid attention as Dean leaned over his shoulder to illustrate what the buttons did. And so what if Dean had lingered a little too long, a little too far into Castiel’s personal space than was strictly necessary, besides Castiel didn't even have a concept of personal space and that really wasn't the point anyway. The point was that Castiel had, after one of the undeniably worst first games Dean had ever witnessed, figured out how to pretty much humiliate Dean at his own game.

“Nevertheless, I have never played before.” Castiel leans forward to take a sip of the coffee in front of him before turning to look at Dean. With a smug smirk on his face Castiel raises an eyebrow. “Would you like to try again? I promise to go easy on you this time.”

Dean gapes at him for a second. “Oh Hell no.” Sitting up straight in the couch Dean starts up a new game. “No more mister nice guy, this time you’re going down.”

Castiel just sends an amused smile over his shoulder before focussing on the TV again.

Dean and Castiel had met a couple of months earlier at a party at Sam’s dorm. At least that’s how Castiel tells is. Dean had been drunk out of his mind and apparently spent a good 15 minutes complementing Castiel’s eyes. A fact that Castiel brings up a lot. Often in front of other people. And even worse, in front of Sam, who will never, _ever,_ let Dean live it down.

According to Castiel the conversation had gone something like this:

_“Man, you have pretty eyes.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“And they’re blue.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Like really blue.”_

_“I think we established that, yes.”_

_“Really, really blue. And fucking pretty. You could just dive right into those eyes they’re so blue. Did I mention pretty? What I’m trying to say here is… is that your eyes are super blue. Like the bluest blue-”_

Which is usually the point where Dean cuts him off. And, anyway, Castiel is a goddamn liar and no one should believe anything he says, a fact that Dean has, on numerous occasions and entirely unsuccessfully, tried to convince Sam of.

Secretly Dean agrees with his drunken self. Castiel’s eyes are fucking gorgeous and truth be told Dean might have a crush on his friend. Just a little one.

Anyway, following Dean’s drunken _Ode to the Bluest Eyes on Earth_ he had found his way back to Sam’s dorm room, promptly collapsed on his bed – much to Sam’s annoyance – and forgotten all about Castiel. So the way Dean sees it, they really met in a coffee shop, where Castiel had recognized him and struck up a conversation. Two cups of coffee later, a few hours had passed without them even noticing. Things had just sort of evolved from there, but this was the first time Castiel had actually been to Dean’s off-campus apartment for longer than it took Dean to pick something up or drop something off.

It wasn’t that big, but it wasn’t the worst student apartment Dean had been to either, by far. It was close to campus, meaning that Dean didn't have to get up at an ungodly early hour to take a bus to campus like one of the guys from his class did, and not too far from the Harvelle’s bar where he worked either. Dean had been sharing the apartment with Mark, a nice enough guy who mostly kept to himself and spent a lot of time at his girlfriend’s apartment, for a semester – and would be for another, following which Mark was graduating and Sam would probably end up moving into his room. Besides the two small bedrooms there was a kitchen and a living room, in which Dean and Cas were currently sprawled over the couch.

“Okay that’s it,” Dean declares and throws his controller carelessly on to the table after Castiel has, once again, beaten him. “I give up.”

Castiel simply smirks and, after turning off the TV and placing his controller more gently on the table, leans back into the couch, slightly turning his body to look at Dean. Dean suddenly finds himself feeling somewhat awkward, as he becomes the newfound centre of attention for Castiel’s stare.

Dean had been thinking about asking Castiel out for a while, but whenever he finally convinced himself to do it, he would hesitate. Castiel had fast become his best friend, and Dean didn’t want to jeopardize that for the sake of a stupid crush. On the other hand, the way Castiel is currently staring at him makes it impossible for Dean to break the gaze. A couple of seconds later, or it could have been minutes or hours for all Dean cared, the silence is interrupted by a ringing cell phone. Castiel sighs faintly before reaching for his phone.

“Hello?” Dean gets up and carries their coffee cups to the sink, partly to offer Castiel some privacy and partly to allow himself a moment to breath. When he re-enters the living room it's to find Castiel at the door putting on his jacket. “I’m sorry Dean, Balthazar seems to have locked himself out of the apartment.”

“No, don't worry about it,” Dean says casually, leaning against the wall beside the door. “I don't think I could take the inevitable mocking that would come next anyway.”

That’s another thing. Castiel’s roommate Balthazar is a dick who has a hard-on for Castiel, even if Castiel hasn't got a clue, and dislikes Dean with a passion.

“Oh don’t worry there’ll be plenty of mockery next time.”

Dean groans. “You seriously think I’m gonna let you put me through that again?”

“No. Next time we’ll invite Sam and then I can kick his ass, and you may help me mock him.” And with that Castiel slips out the door with a grin on his face, leaving Dean with a corresponding grin and anticipation for the level of bitchface Sam will produce when Castiel manages to wipe out all of his high scores. 


End file.
